There are toilet bowl flushing devices including a private part cleaning device which cleans a private part after using the toilet. A private part cleaning device includes a private part cleaning nozzle that advances and retreats and appears and disappears between the inner side of a toilet main body and a cover case and a nozzle cover through a nozzle opening in accordance with a remote controller operation or the like. Then, together with the advancement of the private part cleaning nozzle, a shutter that opens and closes the nozzle opening is pressed to tilt and open the nozzle opening, and cleaning water is discharged from a tip end part of the private part cleaning nozzle that has advanced to the inner side of the toilet main body, whereby the private part can be cleaned.
In addition, there is a warm air drying device, similar to the private part cleaning nozzle, configured to include a warm air nozzle that is housed inside a cover case and appears and disappears on a toilet main body in accordance with opening and closing of a shutter and to dry the private part of a human body by blowing warm air from the tip end side of the warm air nozzle that has advanced on the toilet main body to the upper side (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2012-233402